photo de charme
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Heuuuu, le titre a pas trop de rapport avec l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous laira quand même. Dansle cadre d'une misison, les G-bys doivent faire des photos puis s'infiltre chez un vicieux de OZ


Photos de charme.

Bonjour, ce petit OS fait partie d'une fic originale quoi traine dans mon PC depuis presque deux ans. Je l'ai remodelé pour GW. J'avais envie de poster un petit truc mignon. En ce moment, j'arrive pas trop à écrire.

J'ai deux commandes en cours et j'essaye de bosser dessus sans grands résultats.

Je cherche aussi une âme courageuse qui voudrait bien me servir de beta et de testeuse. Je fais trop de fautes maintenant et je me démotive très vite, j'ai des idées mais j'arrive pas à les mettre en forme comme je veux. Voila, si ça vous intéresse laissez moi votre adresse MSN et je serai ravie. (Croise les doigts pour avoir des réponses…)

Photos de charme.

Les quatre adolescents fixaient Trowa, incrédules. Wufei fut le premier à rompre le silence :

« Des photos de charme ?

« Pas exactement, le photographe est un des rabatteurs du gouverneur du philibeg. Sous cette couverture, il fait la chasse aux jeunes, filles comme garçons pour les orgies du vieux.

« Mais, c'est des photos de charme, persista Wufei. C'est le Playboy du XX° siècle ou le Batsex de notre siècle.

« On peut dire ça mais après, si vous êtes retenu, vous êtes sur d'avoir votre billet pour la maison du gouverneur. De plus, les photos ne seront pas publiées.

« Quel est le but de la mission ? demanda Heero.

« Il a des dossiers super intéressant sur la totalité des basses de son état.

Les ados levèrent les sourcils, la proposition devenait tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressante. Trowa les laissa réfléchir quelques minutes avant de poursuivre :

« Les photos représenteront des couples homos puis dans la semaine, vous recevrez votre invitation pour la fête.

« Et toi, tu poses pas, demanda Quatre.

« Non, moi, je suis votre agent, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Alors, qui est partant ?

« Moi, c'est données peuvent être utile et tu auras besoin de moi pour pirater son serveur, répondit Heero.

« C'est Ok, continua Duo, avec mon physique de fille, c'est dans la poche.

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent puis se sourirent. Wufei répondit :

« C'est ok pour nous aussi. On a des gueules d'ados pré pubères, ça attire les vieux.

XXX

Trois jours plus tard, Trowa les emmena faire les magasins. Il les habilla. Pour Wufei et Quatre, il fit ressortit le côté enfant. Pour Duo, se fut son côté féminin. Il hésita beaucoup plus pour Heero, ils tournèrent en rond dans l'immense magasin puis trouvèrent la tenue idéale.

Quand il sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Duo dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le violer sur place. Un pantalon de cuir moulant, un haut blanc avec les côtés en mailles très fines et des boots noirs. Le contraste des couleurs faisait ressortir sa beauté et sa musculature fine.

Trowa posa une main un peu trop appuyée sur l'épaule du natté, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait vu son excitation et qu'il lui ordonnait de se calmer. La vendeuse referma la bouche pour ne pas baver et releva les prix, Trowa ayant ordonné à ses stars de tester leurs tenues dans la rue. Le résultat fut des plus concluants car ils revinrent avec des dizaines de proposition, du simple rendez-vous aux films pornos les plus crades.

Le lendemain, Trowa les leva à l'aube, il les fit tous passer par la salle de bain pour un récurage complet puis les prépara pour la séance.

Quant ils entrèrent, le photographe les fixa avec des yeux de chat devant une souris prise au piège. Les autres prétendants masculins n'avaient aucune chance. La beauté de ces quatre là rendrait le gouverneur fou, il en tirerait un bon paquet. Il les fit poser après avoir gentiment foutu les autres à la porte.

Les deux plus jeunes ensembles, dans des poses candides et perverses à la fois. Le photographe en prit quelques unes pour son album personnel. Pour les deux autres, il eut beaucoup plus d'imagination. Il s'occupa d'abord de Duo, pose lascive, excitante, pleine de sous-entendu, puis Heero. Le garçon arriva, une sucette à la bouche, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du photographe.

Le garçon prit de lui-même des poses sensuelles qui donnèrent des frissons à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Soudain Duo avança et se colla contre lui, le caressant. La chaleur sembla augmenter sensiblement dans le petit studio. Ils suçaient la sucette à tour de rôle, se rapprochant de plus en plus, leurs corps étaient tellement près que s'ils n'avaient pas porté des pantalons de couleurs opposé, on n'aurait pas su dire quoi appartenait à qui. Puis, Duo vient chercher la sucette dans la bouche de son partenaire avec la langue. Quand il se recula, il l'avait effectivement prise.

Heero suça son doigt, assit sur le sol, les jambes légèrement écartées. L'albinos se plaça entre ses jambes, s'allongeant sur lui, et lui donna la sucette tout en tenant fermement le bâton. Le doigt du photographe n'avait plus lâché le bouton de prise et il sursauta quand la bobine s'enroula dans un bruit sec.

Le couple se sépara, alors que Duo avait déjà dénoué un de trois lacets de fermeture du pantalon de son coéquipier. Trowa s'avança et parla doucement au photographe, ce dernier sourit et acquiesça. Les deux plus jeune buvaient un soda, partageant la canette avec deux pailles. Le photographe les vit et prit une ou deux photos avant de frapper dans ses mains. Ils avaient terminé. Heero se releva et ferma son pantalon. Duo lui rendit la sucette et il lui sourit. Trowa les fit sortir et les poussa un peu précipitamment dans la voiture avant de s'engager dans la circulation.

Pendant le repas du soir, tous se posaient des questions sur Heero et ses poses de l'après-midi. Finalement, Wufei se lança :

« Dis-moi, Heero...

« Hum ?

« Ou as-tu appris à faire ça ? Les poses je veux dire.

« Trowa me les a montrés. Il m'a expliqué ce que cet homme voudrait de moi et m'a montré ce qu'il voulait voir. Pour celle en couple, c'est Duo qui m'a guidé.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration puis la conversation prit une tournure très professionnelle. Ils mirent à jours les derniers détails.

XXX

L'attente ne fut pas très longue, trois jours après les photos, ils reçurent l'invitation. Trowa jubilait, ses talents de styliste venaient d'être reconnus à leurs justes valeurs, il avait obtenu des pass si facilement. Il les remmena au magasin pour trouver d'autres vêtements un peu dans le même style puis ils attendirent la fête.

La veille, Trowa les réunit dans le salon. Il semblait agité, inquiet. Ils leurs parla de la mission et des risques qu'ils courraient. Mais, ils étaient tous prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Ils se couchèrent tôt et le lendemain, Trowa les prépara avec beaucoup de soin et les emmena. Devant la grille, il leur donna un dernier conseil : ne jamais se séparer.

XXX

Le plus grand souffla comme pour se donner du courage puis ils entrèrent. La maison était vide. Le gouverneur les accueillit en personne. Il était vieux et son regard brillait de lubricité. Trowa resta avec eux le plus longtemps possible puis les autres convives arrivèrent, les unes après les autres et il dut partir. Wufei et Quatre firent diversion pendant que Heero et Duo se rendaient à la chambre du vieux pervers et de son système informatique. La serrure électronique ne résista pas plus de trente secondes aux doigts de fée du natté et les fermetures de protection des fichiers sautèrent en une minute sous les assauts de Heero.

Pendant que le soldat aux yeux bleus copiait la totalité des fichiers, l'androgyne surveillait le couloir. Son attention fut vite détournée de sa mission pour se fixer sur le corps de son compagnon. Il le regardait quand des bruits de pas le firent sursauter. Les copies étaient terminées quand le gouverneur entra avec le photographe. Ce dernier lui montra les photos des deux adolescents caché dans la pièce d'à côté et il dit :

« Ces deux là seront parfaits. Ils doivent se trouver dans une des pièces de la maison. Ils ont dix-sept ans et sans famille. Vous pourrez profiter d'eux sans problème.

Duo n'écouta pas la suite, il recula sans bruit et tira lentement son coéquipier vers le lit. Toujours en silence, il l'allongea dessus et avec des signes, lui signifia la présence des hommes. Il lui prit les trois disquettes et les planqua dans les poches de leurs pantalons, les séparant puis s'allongea sur Heero, lui enleva son tricot noir, moitié tissus, moitié maille, ouvrit sa chemise pour la faire glisser sur ses épaules et fit grincer le sommier très fort. Juste avant que les deux hommes entrent, il détacha la ceinture du pantalon de cuir et glissa sa main dans la fermeture avant de l'embrasser.

Il sursauta quand Heero attrapa ses épaules entre ses bras, écarta largement ses cuisses et répondit à son baiser en poussant un gémissement.

Les deux hommes restèrent interdits, sur le pas de la porte, les deux adolescents se dévorant avec une passion incontrôlable. En entendant le grincement de la porte, ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent, haletant. Ils fixèrent le photographe avec de grands yeux et quittèrent la pièce en courant, comme mort de honte. Ils rejoignirent leurs complices et ils s'éclipsèrent.

Trowa leurs remit aussi une épaisses enveloppe chacun avec l'ordre de l'ouvrir une fois loin de la ville. Elles contenaient chacune les photos prisent pendant la séance, toutes les photos.

Ils se séparèrent, devant se retrouver dans sept jours dans une des planque des Winner.

XXX

Le natté loua une petite chambre dans un hôtel accueillant. Il sortit enfin l'enveloppe qui l'intriguait depuis son départ. Les photos s'éparpillèrent sur le lit.

Il les regarda, interdit. Son amour pour Heero était transparent. Il enviait Quatre et Wufei. Il enviait leur amour. Sur ses photos, ils avaient l'air amoureux, un couple, il pouvait si facilement toucher Heero quand les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Mais en dehors de ça, le brun ne le laissait pas dépasser les limites de la camaraderie. Duo sourit, Heero lui permettait beaucoup de choses.

Mais il avait envie de tellement plus.

Duo se laissa tomber sur son lit, tremblant d'excitation, il serra les poings, hésitant entre une mémorable séance de masturbation ou une longue et douloureuse douche froide. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'Heero ne soit pas aussi réceptif à ses caresses.

Sans qu'il ne le souhaite vraiment, sa main se posa sur son sexe. Il esquissa un soupir. Il fixa de nouveau les photos et se sentit durcir un peu plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il se demanda s'il allait vraiment salir Heero de cette façon mais son envie était bien trop pressante. Il enleva son jean, ses chaussettes et son boxer.

Il releva sa chemise, libérant son ventre plat. Il saisit lentement son sexe, laissant sa main glisser de la base à la pointe. Il saisit fermement la hampe de chair et ferma les yeux.

Il se concentra sur la séance photo, se remémorant le corps de Heero contre le sien, ses vêtements affriolants, le lit et ses caresses.

Il n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour plonger dans son fantasme. Il sentit les mains d'Heero, hésitante, caresser son ventre. Sa langue remonter sur sa poitrine et lécher rapidement ses tétons.

Il sentit son souffle descendre le long de son corps et passer sur sa verge. Il commença à lentement se masturber.

« Suces-moi s'il te plait Heero…

Il la sentit, la langue humide et hésitante lécher le bout de sa verge, s'ouvrit et l'engloutir. Il se caressa lentement, imaginant la bouche d'Heero le faire.

Il se masturba plus vite, son autre main délaissa sa poitrine pour caresser ses testicules. Il frissonna.

Il sentit sa verge tressauter.

« Heero… Heero….

Il sentit son sexe se tendre un peu plus et il donna un coup de rein dans la bouche imaginaire.

« Heeeeeeeero !!!!

Il se tendit d'un coup et envoya ses hanches en avant. Il éjacula sur son ventre. Il continua de se toucher un petit moment, les yeux fermer.

Il sentit une larme toucher ses lèvres et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Jamais Heero ne serait à lui, il devrait se contenter des étreintes fugaces que lui offrait son ami ou de ses fantasmes.

Il l'essuya rapidement et se redressa, il regarda de nouveau les photos. Il en sélectionna une, Heero et lui, blottit l'un contre l'autre, se touchait du bout de la langue et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme.

Il rangea les autres dans son sac. Dans six jours, il devait rejoindre ses amis. Il soupira, se redressa pour se laver.

Il se coucha, rêvant à Heero, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

XXX

Voila.

Si un jour, j'ai la fois, je vais reprendre toutes l'histoire, soit une trentaine de pages papier et cinq ou six chapitre en bordel sous Word et la retravailler en fic gundam.

J'espère que ça vous à plus.

Reviews ?


End file.
